The A Team
by Crow T R0bot
Summary: AU (NOT A HUMOR OR INSANITY FIC)When Tai is forced to allow Japanese mafiosos to kidnap his digimon co-stars, he travels stateside to get the help of 4 legendary mercenaries
1. If no one else can help

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, Toei games does though. I also don't own The A-team, Col. Decker, or Captain Crane, who belong to Stephen J. Cannell Productions and Universal studios.  
  
Food Nipple Grunt (FNG): Hey, I thought you were working on the Halo/Digimon 04 crossover!  
  
Me: I was, but I want to do this too, I'm a big fan of both shows, especially the A-Team, and had this pretty original idea involving this partial AU. This is a serious fic (except when Murdock's around) despite that it's in a world where humans and anime's co-exist ala "Who Framed Roger Rabbit." In fact, later on a might give other anime characters a cameo, or even a full-grown guest appearance.  
  
FNG: Ok, but don't come crying to me when you get an overload from working on this, Halo: CD, and your homework.  
  
Me: Hey! That's Floodmon's job! I'm not supposed to come crying to you.  
  
FNG: Whatever! Just hit the lights and get started! These prologues are tiring!  
  
Me: Oh by the way, don't be fooled by what you read, I may be almost 16, but I've never seen a hentai video my whole life. Don't get me wrong though, this won't contain described stuff. Also, in this chapter, I will use Tai and co.'s Japanese last names since this part takes place in Japan. And just so you know, hentai is (surprisingly) outlawed in Japan (weird that they censor that of all things).  
  
...And another escapade begins...  
  
Cue the opening credits sequence with the shot of the helicopter flying in and stuff  
  
In 1972 a crack commando unit was sent to prison by a military court for a crime they didn't commit. These men promptly escaped a maximum-security stockade to the Los Angeles underground. Today still wanted by the government, they survive as soldiers of fortune.  
  
If you've got a problem, if no one else can help, and you can find them...  
  
Maybe you could hire...  
  
...THE A-TEAM!  
  
Starring George Peppard as John "Hannibal" Smith  
  
Dirk Benedict as Templeton "Face/Faceman" Peck  
  
Dwight Schulz as H.M. "Howling Mad" Murdock  
  
And Mr. T as Bosco "B.A." Baracus  
  
Today's episode...  
  
WAR ON PERVERSION  
  
The lone figure outside in the rain at the Satchel-Hanks Auto-body shop in down town L.A. waiting for someone in the back alley of the nightclub. The young man, who was not a man, but a toon, an anime toon as we'd like to call him, he had journeyed half-way across the world to meet some people he'd only heard about from over the last few years of his life, otherwise he wouldn't of traveled halfway around the world for their help would he? He reflected on those reasons as to why he had brought himself out of the safety of crime-free Tokyo to the hellhole that was ironically nicknamed "The City Of Angels."  
  
Toei studios inc. is an ant farm in terms of productivity. While the Actors, drawn into existence by the same means the toons from "Who framed Roger Rabbit" were, whatever that may be. Execs are having pointless meetings; secretaries are putting dozens of people on hold, and cubicle dwellers write up stories for Digimon and other anime and video game tales it conceives.  
  
Coming out of the Accountants office is a teenager with Chocolate brown eyes and hair, the latter of which seems to defy gravity despite its titanic size. This boy's name is Taichi Kamiya, or Yagami, whichever you prefer (we'll call him Yagami since he's in Japan at the moment). He's grinning because of what his stardom on digimon has earned him, 90 million yen, for his services as an actor on the Digimon, the season 2 DVD sales have gotten every cast member from seasons 1 and 2 fat paychecks in only a month and as the lead character, Tai gets his first. Good timing too, his financial future would've taken a turn for the worst in a week without it.  
  
Tai passed through the cubicle dwellers area when someone had left his cubicle, behind him. The employee was a man, he was in his very early 40's, he had a goatee, and his black hair was parted down the middle like he was going to some fancy party somewhere. What our protagonist didn't know was that for every turn he made, so did the stranger who he'd failed to notice.  
  
Tai was thirsty and noticed the drinking fountain next to the janitor's closet when he felt someone cover his mouth and grabbed him from behind. The person slammed him head first into the wall, forcing our unfortunate goggle head into a half-conscious state. He failed to scream as the hand over his mouth was pressing hard against him, soon to leave a mark on his face. The door to the Janitor's closet seemed to open by itself and Tai was shoved in. What the XL-haired man didn't notice was that the Janitor was on the other side... And as soon as he hit the floor, the Janitor pulled a Walther PPK (a.k.a. the James Bond gun) and pressed it hard into Yagami's abdomen.  
  
"Get up!"  
  
Having no serious injuries, Tai immediately complied with the command and got on all fours and was rudely grabbed from the back of his green jacket (the one he wore in season 2) and shoved head on into one of the chairs.  
  
"Sit down!"  
  
Tai, despite his newfound headache that would make his hair seem a little bigger considering the oncoming swelling was able to take a seat. He took a good look at the two people that were looming over him, one was the man Tai didn't notice following him earlier and the other was Mr. Jyomori, one of the studio's janitors.  
  
"I never got to beat a celebrity before." Said the mystery man. "For your sake, you should make it stay that way."  
  
"I take it this isn't an autograph sighting?" Yagami said nervously, but not showing it (he's the bearer of the crest of courage for a reason you know).  
  
"You are damn straight young man." Said Mr. Jyomori  
  
"Ok, what's the ransom?"  
  
"Try nothing." Said the mystery man.  
  
"Oh...my...God! You're going to shoot me here and now?"  
  
"Wrong again. You see Mr. Yagami, this is not a kidnapping this is a mandatory business proposal/warning. I suggest you listen carefully because we are only going through this once."  
  
"What do you want? Why are you asking me for this? Shouldn't see my boss for that kind of thing?" Tai said with a hint of anger making itself clearly known.  
  
"He's been working with us for some time, he was more than willing to accept the same proposal we'll give you." Said Mr. Jyomori.  
  
"What do you want from me so bad?" Tai queried  
  
"Your women Mr. Yagami." Responded Mr.X  
  
Tai looked slightly confused "What do you mean 'my women?'"  
  
"You see Mr. Yagami, my boss makes a living by having anime superstars like some of your friends star in his very..." He trailed off searching for the right choice of words "...Controversial short films that star them, and selling them to some 'special' casinos in Tokyo for some top-dollar customers."  
  
It took Tai 4 full heartbeats to decipher what Mr. X meant by "Controversial short films."  
  
"You sick son of a bitch! I'll never let my friends star in hentai videos and I'm not starting now!" Spat Tai, not thinking about the blow to his gut that he got a second later.  
  
"You will, and you'll even tell us in 2 days which ones you think will be worthy of my boss' film. If you tell anybody about this, you will still never find us, and my friends will be forced to pick for themselves. We've already decided to take Sora and Hikari in case you don't comply with these rules."  
  
Tai's blood boiled over the top of the lid at that final sentence.  
  
"Leave them out of this." He growled.  
  
Mr. Jyomori spoke up. "I don't think you're the one who's in the position to be making threats Mr. Yagami. Need I remind you who's pointing a gun at who?"  
  
Tai was about to explode, but relieved the pressure in the form of a sigh of defeat. If he has even one drop of common sense, and he has plenty more than that, YOU SHOULD NEVER ARGUE WITH TWO MEN WITH GUNS THAT ARE FORCING YOU TO SIT DOWN IN A CHAIR!  
  
"I'd think hard about how'd they feel if they lost their virginity to living barbed wire. Wouldn't you rather have it imposed on someone else?" spoke Mr. X  
  
'Yeah, you.' Thought Tai.  
  
"Mr. Jyomori, escort our celebrity guest to his car. I believe it is a Toyota Corolla(sp?)."  
  
Mr. Jyomori rudely tugged Tai out his chair and threw him out of the janitor's closet.  
  
The trek from the closet to the parking lot was short and silent. Out in the parking lot, Mr. Jyomori spoke again, giving specifics on the meeting.  
  
"You'll meet us Friday night at about 6 or 7 o'clock at Yukuzuma Casino to discuss who will be making our employer's cast list. If you're not there by then, then Sora and Hikari will have filth on their person's that Oven cleaner won't even be able to remove." Said Mr. Jyomori in a progressively threatening tone of voice.  
  
"But why are you asking me to make this decision? If you're in cahoots with my boss, why don't you ask him?"  
  
Jyomori laughed. "Because our boss said so!"  
  
With that said, he shoved Tai into his now opened car, slamming the back of his head against the roof, not KO'ing him, but giving him a headache.  
  
"Be there!" shouted the janitor as he left the lot. Leaving our goggleheaded hero with one hell of a dilemma.  
  
As he drove home, Tai thought about the lives he'd be ruining and how it would be his fault to giving in to the demands to that goateed pervert and whoever this "boss" entity was. However, it would be ultimately his fault that he chose Mimi, Izumi, Ruki, Juri, Miyako, Jun, Alice, anyone who'd starred on the show for a while.  
  
He forced himself to stop thinking like that. His life was no different as depicted on the show. He's the man with the man with the plan, the courageous one too. He had only one idea though somewhat farfetched, was better than nothing. Rather than go straight home, he went to the bank, deposited his check, took some money out, enough to by a one-way plane ticket to the United States, and did just that, making to sure to phone Sora, Hikari, and Agumon that he'd be out of town for a short time.  
  
Tai snapped back to reality when a hobo in a beret, leather jacket, a dirty green T-shirt, and Pajama pants rudely pushed him aside.  
  
"Yer shtandin' in fron a me hoz!" Slurred the beggar in an Irish accent, who was trying desperately to maintain his balance.  
  
Tai, upon regaining his composure, looked where he was standing and noticed the dilapidated cardboard box behind that particular position, it was so soggy, it looked like it would collapse at the slightest gust of wind.  
  
"Sorry sir, I didn't mean anything wrong." He said grinning out of the awkwardness of the situation at hand.  
  
"Oh, that's what all you hooligansh and yer hoo-lagain friends say before they shove me in my box and break it so I have to find 'nother one." He spat angrily. " But not before lecturin' finden me a job. I've to search the landfill 3 score hours before I can find one that fitsh me, and I ushly have cutsh let over..."  
  
Tai interrupted "Sir, I'm from Japan, I've been taught never to do that! Let alone be put in the position." He countered. "All I did was stand in front of the box and wait for someone, that damn Chinese antique store owner said I have to wait for a quarter till 11 and it's been 15 minutes since that time, I was about to leave till you showed up!"  
  
The drunkard looked up at Tai for a full 5 seconds before formulating a reply. "antiquesh?" he slurred. "Shinneese? You must mean that Mishter Li bashter thatsh alwaysh shazing me from his dumpster when ah, need a new hat." He said becoming a little more coherent.  
  
Tai seemed intrigued by the stranger's relationship to the Chinese man "You know him?"  
  
"Yeah, sent me for some kid with your hairstyle." He said even more coherently, though with his accent intact.  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Follow me lad, let's get in the garage and out a' the rain." He said going to the now closed auto shop and pulling some keys out of his jacket. Tai didn't know where this was going but some unknown force just told him to listen to this hobo. He opened the door and motioned Tai to come in after him.  
  
The office of the shop was pitch-dark, it was like it was untouched for months and the only thing that showed that humans traveled through it was the trail of rainwater that Tai and the tippler had trailed in from outside.  
  
Tai could make out the stranger's figure in front of him walk up to a rectangular shape on the wall. It was obviously a door of some kind or another since as soon as he opened it, light from the other side bolted into the dark, creepy looking office from, what Tai could tell from when he stepped through the door, was a well lit garage. In the center of the shop was a 1982 Custom GMC van with a bluish-black paint job and a diagonal red stripe going from the engine guard to the back of the roof.  
  
"We got him guys come on out!" shouted the hobo as his accent slipped completely.  
  
On cue, a muscular, brutish looking black man with a large amount of Gold chains hanging from his neck and a Mohawk haircut came out. He wore a red, long sleeve shirt with blue-jean suspenders and Red and white striped socks.  
  
Following him was a man with a brown, dirty looking leather jacket and a baseball cap covering his curly brown hair stepped past the mohawked man to come alongside a third man, who had his blonde brown hair parted to the side like he was going to some fancy outing.  
  
"Hannibal, your trust is slipping, I've never seen you find a customer that quick!" said "Mr. Fancy"  
  
"Quickly Faceman, the grammatically correct way to say it is quick-" the cap wearing man waved his face around Ace Ventura style before continuing. "a-lee!"  
  
Tai turned to the false-beggar as he took his cap of and ripped of his moustache, a man who seemed to be in his early sixties took his place.  
  
"Congratulations Mr. Kamiya. You just found yourself the A-Team!"  
  
End chapter 1  
  
Me: yeah, I know, you want to see some action, well TOUGH! That's why I have to write additional chapters.  
  
FNG: took you long enough, it's been 3 weeks since you started this chapter, don't slow down on your fans, and get started on chapter 3 of Halo: Combat Digivolved already!  
  
Me: I'll start when I'm good and ready, oh, and by the way readers, if you want, give me some suggestions on who you want cameo's/guest appearances later in the story, but my knowledge of most anime is kind of rusty, there may be only so many characters I can add.  
  
FNG: And umm, don't for-  
  
Me: FNG, Terriermon has said that phrase so much it's lost all meaning, don't let anyone hear it!  
  
FNG: Grrr... (hobbles away muttering about not having a catchphrase. 


	2. Escape From LA

Disclaimer: I don't own the two things in this story, two companies do.  
  
Floodmon: (sarcastic) Oh yeah, that's REALLY going to save your ass from lawyers all right!  
  
Me: I think the chapter 1 disclaimer speaks for itself, Floodmon.  
  
Floodmon: takes one to know one!  
  
Me: Huh?  
  
Floodmon: I knew you were going to say that!  
  
Me: Floodmon, you're not making any sense!  
  
Floodmon: (slyly) You just leave that to me!  
  
Me: This is for continuing this story and not Halo: Combat Digivolved isn't it?  
  
Floodmon: I know you are but what am I?  
  
Me: Look, I'll do it after the next chapter of this story, OK?  
  
Floodmon: What have I ever done to you?  
  
Me:...  
  
Somewhere far down the street...  
  
Police sirens destroyed the near silence of the Los Angeles streets as four cars with armed Military policemen charged recklessly careened to the body pit. In the lead cruiser, a black man in his late twenties or his early thirties was at the wheel. He had a moustache, a green army uniform, and a cap with the two vertical silver bars of the rank: Captain upon his head.  
  
His nametag read: CRANE  
  
He was not the sole occupant of the car, nor the higher ranking of the two. His passenger was a white male in his 40's, possibly 50's, with mixed gray and black hair under his matching cap as well as a uniform that could only be told differently from the captain's by two obvious details. One: Instead of bars, the top-center area of the soldier's cap was adorned with the familiar silver eagle of the rank: Colonel, and on his uniform was a nametag with six all capital letters which when put in their current order, spelled menace to his foes.  
  
DECKER  
  
"Sir! We have visual ID! Assuming pursuit formation and taking flank maneuvers! We have the building surrounded!" crackled a radio voice.  
  
"I see the shop now, Sergeant, don't cuff 'em till I get there!" responded Colonel Decker as Captain Crane brought the Police Cruiser to a halt.  
  
"Take out your sidearm Captain, I want you to shoot them as soon as they rush out of the door and they still have their own weapons."  
  
Crane got out of the car first before unholstering his own pistol and didn't move until Decker followed suit.  
  
"Smith won't get away this time, I've messed up too much to allow him to make an ass out of me again." Hissed the officer as he followed the six MP's at the building's entrance into the garage, with the Captain staying behind in the rain.  
  
'The light's inside are on, it can't be a trap, Smith is mine!'  
  
As though he were cursed, a VERY familiar voice rang out.  
  
"DROP IT DECKER OR YOU'LL HAVE SOME NEW VENTILATION WORK!"  
  
The MP's and Decker froze.  
  
'Figures.' Thought Decker.  
  
The detachment of troops lowered their 45's and turned around to face his nemesis and his one of his conspirators, Templeton Peck. With M-16's that didn't have the safety on.  
  
"The old sneak up and shout 'BOO' gag, I've never thought I'd have to use it, of course, I chose instead to just use the sneak up part. You ever stoop that low Decker?" queried Hannibal.  
  
"I could care less about your guerilla tactics Smith, so I'm only giving you one warning, put your guns down and kick them over here!"  
  
Hannibal and Face looked like they was going to explode from trying to keep from laughing, he got the drop on Decker and yet he was still giving threats to the AWOL squad? He found out why when a sopping wet Captain Crane snuck up behind and aimed a Desert Eagle at the fugitives' backsides.  
  
"The Colonel gave you an order men, put your guns down and kick them over to em'" threatened Crane.  
  
"Hannibal, I think your trust isn't the only thing you've got slipping." Muttered Face as he put the safety on his rifle and threw it to Decker's feet.  
  
"Don't Worry Face, I always plan further ahead than this." He said before being reassured by B.A.'s gun clicking behind him.  
  
"I believe the Colonel got to point guns at you first yah crazy sucka's" he said holding his own M-16 against Crane.  
  
"My plan is quite simple Decker, I ambush you, one of your men tries to ambush me, he gets ambushed too. I think you can understand the flawless brilliance in that." Remarked the ex Lieutenant Colonel.  
  
"Shut the hell up and save me some dignity Smith. I ain't finished with you yet." Spat Decker.  
  
"Y'know, the very last time I saw Colonel Lynch, he said the same exact thing." He turned to his two "partners in crime" "B.A., Face, put Gomer Pyle and company in the office and tear out all the phones, lock up and barricade the doors, after that, get in the van."  
  
As the duo forced the MP's into the next room, Hannibal walked up to the van and opened up the doors and loaded his newfound arsenal into the back seat of the vehicle.  
  
"You're on the lam?"  
  
Hannibal turned to his new customer, who had gotten out of his hiding place in the van with Murdock.  
  
"Well if we weren't, this line of work wouldn't exactly have been my first career choice. I would have probably stuck with my acting career." He grinned at Tai, "You heard of the Aquamaniac?"  
  
"You kiddin'? Those movies suck!" Tai said before noticing the Colonel's slight wincing.  
  
"They say the customer's always right. So..." he trailed off. "...No comment." He turned around to see Face and B.A. returning from their office excursion, with Face having that confident look on his...er...face.  
  
"Decker's locked up good Hannibal, Phones have been taken out, chairs and anything they can break da windows wit's been taken out, and the doors are locked an' barricaded." Reported the Mohawked ex-Sergeant.  
  
"Just in time, we're leaving." Hannibal said as he produced a cigar from his jacket "I call shotgun."  
  
"Actually sir, shotguns don't got reasoning abilities or coherence they're not even alive, so if you call one, it's not gonna respond." Blurted Murdock.  
  
"You learn something new everyday." Responded Hannibal as he got into the front passenger seat. Tai just gave Murdock a blank look.  
  
The rain had let up almost completely, and dawn was an hour away. The Blue 1982 Custom GMC Van was the only vehicle that was dry in the street, save for the puddles of water it's speed kicked up from the pavement lake in the street, and Hannibal was happily chatting with his customer over his personal problem that he hired the crew to solve.  
  
"So basically a piece of scuzz walked up to you and said 'give me new porn stars' to your face?" Hannibal mouthed through his cigar.  
  
Tai suppressed the urge to vomit at the foul smell of the Cuban stick and kept a straight face as he responded to Hannibal's summary. "Well yeah, and I've got until Friday night to figure out who keeps their virginity."  
  
"Hentai." B.A. began "Sounds like a fancy term for anime porn to me."  
  
"On the contrary big guy, hentai and anime porn are two very different things. When an anime gal and an anime guy make love, that's anime porn. When you got three anime gals makin' love to a squid, that's hentai, it means "perversion" for a reason B.A." Summarized Murdock.  
  
"The only thing I've seen a squid make love to is your head Murdock!" Said B.A. only further intriguing Tai to the odd relationship the team members seemed to share.  
  
"Now, Taichi, you notice anything unusual about the two men that used you for a punching bag?" queried Hannibal, who was trying to stay out of B.A. and Murdock's argument.  
  
"Just that their fingertips were kinda short, why?" he wondered.  
  
"Because that one detail can point us in the right direction. It sounds like your friends work with the Yakuza, the Japanese version of the mob, only worse." He paused before smiling and turned to his men. "Don't you just love a challenge guys?"  
  
"Well, yes Hannibal, but my favorite types of challenges...well... Don't involve mobsters going out to find a coffin my size. I'm thinking maybe they'd pick one to small and...Ugly for someone as attractive to the opposite se..."  
  
"Save your inflated ego for the woman folks in Japan Face, we're at the address you gave me." B.A. interrupted as he parked the van, just before noticing the big bright sign on the metallic shack...  
  
JEFFERSON AIR FREIGHT SERVICE CO.  
  
B.A.'s glare slowly diverted from the sign to Hannibal, not at all happy with their destination.  
  
"You should've told him to park across the street Hannibal." Said a worried Face.  
  
"I ain't getting' on no plane Hannibal!" fumed The grim looking Black man.  
  
"B.A., count to ten, it's a great anger-reliever!" said Hannibal with mock worry on his face.  
  
B.A. slowly made himself more angry "...I said: I ain't gettin' on no plane!"  
  
"I...guess I'd better be the referee here." Interrupted Murdock. "B.A. there's no way we can get to Japan in time, you got to try it for once, do it for love, do it for your country, do it for the little people... Do it for money!"  
  
"Shut up sucka, I ain't gonna fly, 'specially with a loony toon like you!" Threatened the angry ex-Sergeant.  
  
"Now B.A., I'm sure if we can overcome our differences we can find a way to compromise, but first you must relieve your stress somehow." Said Murdock who had a split-second pause before B.A. gave a threatening response.  
  
"The only thing I'm relievin' my stress on is your face Murdock!"  
  
"Whoa now big guy don't raise the thermostat on me it was Hannibal's idea, here." He produced a rose from his leather jacket, which had a T-shirt under it that read "DAIKARI 4-EVER!" written on the front.  
  
(A/N: Don't fret Davis haters, I like Takari too you know, some of the stories on my favorites list have Takari in them.)  
  
"See all you gotta do is sniff it and you can ignore all your worries and not have a care in the world." Explained the pilot.  
  
"Save it for yourself, you gonna need it when I bust yo' h-..." he was cut off when Murdock shoved the rose in his nose and the muscular man collapsed on the wheel of the van, blowing the horn until Hannibal pulled the unconscious African-American into a normal sitting position. Tai just stared blankly at their behavior.  
  
"Work your magic with the security man Face, Tai and I'll get B.A. on board, Murdock go with Face."  
  
"Will proceed to own sir." Murdock followed up with a salute and followed Face out of the van.  
  
Officer Rundo; the security guard of Jefferson Air Freight Service Co.'s office building, was busy sitting down at the Foreman's messy office desk reading his new issue of MAD Magazine and was reading the comic section "The Lighter Side Of..." when he heard the wooden door across the room slam open as a man in a baseball jacket was shoved through the door of the office, followed by a fancy man in sunglasses, who didn't seem to be in a good mood for talking. Rundo got up and reached for his gun.  
  
"Who are you? This place is closed!" he shouted at the duo.  
  
"Agent Daniel Pervis, FBI." He flashed his badge an inch from Rundo's face. "I need to commandeer one of your cargo planes, be quick, and get out of here ASAP!" Said Face in an angry and worried sounding voice.  
  
"What's a Fed like you doing here!?!" Said the bewildered rent-a-cop.  
  
Face violently grabbed hold of Murdock and directed him to stand in the corner.  
  
"We need to take one of your planes, there's no time to argue with me because in 5 minutes, this airfield will flooded with Russian Mafioso's and they aren't very picky about who they point their guns at!"  
  
"The Russian Mafia?" Rundo was shocked "...I have to call the police!!!" He scrambled to the phone.  
  
"There'll be plenty of time to do that when we're dead, give us one of your planes and give it to us NOW!" He said less patient than before.  
  
"I can't do that, company regulations won't l..."-  
  
"SCREW THE COMPANY! I'M A SHOOTING GALLERY FOR SOME VODKA DRINKERS AND I'LL BE DEAD UNLESS HE CAN SMUGGLE ME OUT OF THE COUNTRY! GIVE US THE PLANE! THEN CALL THE POLICE!" Murdock screamed at the top of his lungs before collapsing into a sobbing heap.  
  
Rundo hesitated for 6 full seconds...  
  
Then he dashed for the desk... He took some keys out of his pocket, inserted them into one of the locks for a desk drawer, he opened the cabinet and produced a set of keys. And threw them to Face.  
  
"It's the only plane we have at the field as of yet, it can hold up to ten people, use it or lose it."  
  
"Oh great sir, I hath no time abreast to thank thee mighty kind deed sir!" Said a cheered up Murdock as he got up from his frightened position.  
  
"Thank you officer, as soon as you're done calling the police, hide somewhere fast, preferably not under that desk, it's the first place they'll look." Said Face as he grabbed Murdock and dragged him out the door, but not before giving the Security guard one salute, which Officer Rundo promptly returned.  
  
"Shouldn't we have taken his chains off?"  
  
"No."  
  
"But he weighs a ton!"  
  
"254 pounds actually but you were close kid."  
  
Hannibal and Tai were busy hauling B.A. into the hangar with the cargo plane and were already in the middle of climbing the portable staircase into the fuselage.  
  
"Do you guys do this to him every time he gets on a plane?" asked the large haired teen.  
  
"Well, sometimes we drug his milk, or hit him on the head with a pipe, usually the drugs, but I was creative this time." Hannibal bragged before spitting out the last of his burnt-out cigar. "He's afraid of flying."  
  
"WHAT? A tough guy like that?!" yelped the surprised Tai.  
  
"Less talking more putting him down, we're inside." Ordered Hannibal.  
  
Hannibal placed B.A. In a sitting position on one of the "benches" lining the planes wall. Almost instantly afterwards, Face and Murdock boarded the bird and Murdock, symbolizing his love of flying, girlishly (shudders) skipped to the cockpit of the aircraft.  
  
"We brought the guns before we got B.A. on board." Hannibal turned to and yelled into the cockpit. "MURDOCK, GET THIS BIRD OFF THE PAVEMENT!"  
  
"I don't tink I heard ze magic wooord!" Murdock sang in a poor German accent "Wait, nevaire mind!"  
  
The plane shuddered and pulled out of the hangar, it took a sharp left turn, which knocked the whole group to the floor as it sped down the runway. The wheels lifted off the ground and the inside seemed to momentarily slant, after five minutes, the angle returned to normal.  
  
As everyone except the still unconscious B.A. rose up from the floor, Face took a second to lighten the mood.  
  
"MURDOCK! THAT'S ONLY GOING TO BE A 3.5 OUT OF TEN!" He paused. "Is everyone here getting faster and sloppier here?  
  
"Face, I don't like to call it fast and sloppy, think of it as faster reacting." Said Hannibal as he took a seat on the bench.  
  
Murdock's voice scratched over the loudspeaker. "Lady's and gentlemen, welcome to Howling Mad airways flight infinity from Los Angeles to Odaiba, Japan, if you look to your right you'll see a cold, uncomfortable looking, metallic wall, and to your left, another one. Please remain seated and ah, Colonel, no smoking, thanks."  
  
Hannibal frowned for a second and then returned to a straight face.  
  
"Jeez, the guy sounds like Jim Carrey, what's his problem, and why is the black guy always yelling at him?" Said Tai, who was scratching the back of his head in confusion.  
  
"Oh his mind would be at fault with that, he lost it years ago, that's one of the things that kind of turns off B.A. bringing him with us." Face eagerly answered the gogglehead's question.  
  
"Um, say what?" said Tai with a sweatdrop coming on.  
  
"Oh, well, the reason we were late was because Face, B.A., and I had to break him out of the mental ward of the VA hospital uptown."  
  
Tai's face paled a bit  
  
"The pilot's insane and your letting us fly for 8 hours to Tokyo with him in the cockpit?" He said in a low voice.  
  
"Well, yeah." Face said pretending to be somewhat confused about the way Tai was reacting to the situation at hand.  
  
"Mr. Smith."  
  
"Yes Tai?"  
  
"Where's that rose you shoved in B.A.'s face?"  
  
To be continued  
  
Floodmon: Acando de vojiplex?  
  
Me: God, Floodmon, I'll do it, I'll start on another chapter of Halo: Combat Digivolved before I start on the next chapter of this okay? Jeez, you aren't even using any real words anymore.  
  
Floodmon: Took you long enough, I was running out of possible letter combinations. 


End file.
